I Never Said
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: Mamoru Chiba was a man of stature, a man of price. A wound about god. Exposed by a certain tabloid, his reputation was then and there destroyed, sending the message that this here man was gay; and at this time a Miss Serenity Tsukino entered into his life
1. Tabloid

(Gasp) Another story!

I thought I promised that Cabin Seven was my last new fic, but I guess I lied. I came across this story written by, _Doughnuts of Miroku_, which is where I got the idea for this story. I've wondered what would happen, and about twelve thirty last night this idea popped into my head. This plot has been done so many times, but I assure you that mine is different. Scrambling through the covers I grabbed the flashlight, a piece of paper, and a pencil. I wrote down my ideas in the dark at…oh—one. Some of you out there might think me as crazed, but I really didn't want to forget. Enough of my ramblings; onto the story. Man, thinking about it—I really was acting like a crazed idiot.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Couple- **_Mamoru & Serenity_**

Title- **_I Never Said_**

**_Story Summary_**- Mamoru Chiba was a man of stature, a man of price. A wound about god. Exposed by a certain tabloid, his reputation was then and there destroyed, sending the message that this here man was gay; and at this time a Miss Serenity Tsukino entered into his life.

Chapter One- **_Tabloid_**

* * *

**_Began on_**: August 13, 2004

* * *

**_A Must Read!!_** – _Some of you have read my story called, **A Change**. In that particular story the main character was the writer…in other words you were reading their point of view. I've decided that this story would be the same. Expect it's going to be a tad bit different—_

_You'll be reading Mamoru's memories, so the beginning is sort of the ending and the ending is sort of the beginning. That doesn't make any sense as of yet, but when I get to the end you'll all understand. Remember it's in Mamoru's point of view, the **entire** story, with a **few** exceptions…I think_—**_A Must Read!!_**

* * *

_Credit to the idea of gayness_…I've never pondered that thought before until I came across a certain fic written by, _Doughnuts of Miroku_ called: **_Brotherly Love_**. Mind you I'm not copying her story, but I'm giving credit for the fact that she gave me the idea—in some oblivious kind of way. 

_Credit to my guy friends_, which will remain nameless. As you all should know the story will be in Mamoru's point of view, I'm a girl…so that should cause quite a hassle. What do guys think? I'm working off what guys say… If any guys are reading this story, I apologize if I—erm—stained the manliness? My guy friends are pervs…but you got to love them! So blame not just me, but them. (Grins)

* * *

_I could remember that day so bloody well—_

…

**_I could remember—_**

…

My head throbbed painfully as my eyes strained to open. _'Where in hell was that light coming from?'_ I didn't get up. "Ten more minutes…" I murmured out. Of course no one heard, because I was alone. A bachelor…and had no clue where my motionless body was lying. All I knew was of the pain that was coursing through my veins, and of course my ten-pound head.

"Damn."

I couldn't remember anything of the night before, but I knew I must've done something either horribly wrong, or extremely pleasurable. Hoping to God that it was second one. I was twitching slightly on the ground like a man going through a seizure. My hands felt around trying to grasp upon the fact that I was on a carpeted floor; hopefully this floor belonged to my apartment.

Was this even carpet? Or fur? I don't own fur—and that damn light! Where was it coming from? Each time I somehow manage to open my eyes the sheer white heavenly glow sent them shutting into a painful darkness. Groaning slightly I lifted my head to the right where I so happened to catch a glimpse of my charming, morning face. Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. Grinning slightly I started coming to.

I felt a bit better, but not as healthy as I wanted to be. Am I drunk? I think I just solved my question; I was indeed in the mist of a major hangover. In all this thinking I had finally noticed that I was still sprawled out across the ground. In—In what? My hands landed across my chest. Bare. "Hmm." My legs—Bare. My pants—None. Well, this was sure a predicament.

I'm naked, in the middle of some floor.

I think I was taking this all too gently, but I think I still had one article of clothing on—I think… My eyes had adjusted to the light at this point, and I was finally able to take in my surroundings. There was a bed—not my bed. A chair…everything in this forsaken hell was pink! "Second one…" I muttered out. Grabbing the chair for support I lifted myself up, to only lose my footing and land right back down. At that moment my legs weren't working—and I _wonder_ why?

My own sarcastic humor was plainly pathetic. Teddy bears, flowers, piggy bank, and teacups? What was this women? I had to get out of here, but where was that bloody door! My head swerved to the side and landed across a picture. A handsome picture, but it was frightfully disturbing to know that someone had blown up _my _picture. When was that taken?

My eyes studied that portrait. Black disheveled hair, midnight pools, and a somewhat pale complexion. Built. Yep, that was me, but what was with all that white misty stuff, and where were my clothes? I don't remember posing in the shower…I would've at least put a towel on if I did. This chick was crazed.

I needed something to wear…where were my clothes? I had succeeded! I had finally stood up— Now, "clothes." I whispered out to myself. Going to this pull-y thingy I stumbled across her panty collection.

Lace, black, nightie, whoever she was, she sure had a collection. Thong…I wonder what I look like in one. Gah—a gruesome sight, not to mention the pain. Maybe it was the fact that it was only noon, or maybe it was the fact that I was growing deaf at the moment, but what happened next sent my heart racing.

"That's not going to fit you."

It was as if the devil had spoken. A sickeningly sweet voice was practically calling out my name, and hence my name was sounded—

"Mmmamoru."

She dragged out the _'m'_ enough to make me twitch. I was forced to turn around, and what I saw sent me cursing. A red haired vixen stood before me in my shirt, my pants, and I dare not think what other things she's wearing. Shaking my head slightly I headed towards her, which simply sent her into a fit of giggles. I was annoyed.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with those dark eyes of oxen; they held a certain gleam to them, which was quite strange. "I'll tell you later." She purred out.

Natsumi Satoshi was her name, my girlfriend for the past year. We were pretty much your average lovers, always kissing, giving each other gifts. Actually I was the one always giving gifts, but I didn't mind. For a short time I actually liked her, but then things changed. She was a wild one, always wanted to do this and that. We never really went _all_ the way—at least I don't think we ever did—

My boxers were still intact, and it hit me like a rolling stone. I was at a company party the night before, I must've gotten drunk, and she must've taken me in; but I do think she has other things in mind. She moved up to me like a snake readying for a kill. I let out a gulp as I eyed her strangely. This wasn't very enticing, quite the opposite.

Her fingers traveled across my face—

"Not now." I muttered out.

Pushing her fingers away I quickly ripped off my shirt, since she so kindly left it unbuttoned. That certainly sent her screaming, or was she growling—I couldn't tell. Now…how was I supposed to get those pants off? I eyed her carefully as I buttoned up my collar. Maybe I could leave without pants? Ah, could work, I still had my boxers on. Picking up the tie that lay astray on the chair, I shoved that down my, shit, no pants, meaning no pockets.

My mind screaming to leave, but my body was thinking some other things—

"Listen Natsumi it's late…er…early I got to get to work."

She didn't seem to hear.

"My clothes, please?"

"Check in late Mamoru, it'll be worth it."

For who? Me and my taste in women. I didn't want to date the small, kind, sweet, girl next door—oh no. I had to pick the kinky one, which might not be to bad, but really—this was too much. I had a headache, I'm sore, and god knows what else.

Ruffling up my hair I turned straight to her. My fingers cupped her chin as my eyes locked onto hers. I was meaning to do this, might as well.

"I think we should break up."

I watch intently, she backed away, and I do believe I saw a tear. Man I felt bad. Letting out a groan I tried to explain. My back was her view, and my eyes were turned away.

"It's been a year, and I guess I got tired of the same thin--"

What the?

…

My head hurt. I can't remember a thing…oh right, the break up. Out of all girls I've been with that girl was the most—ah can't think of the words.

"…ah…"

Where was I? My eyes opened and was greeting with a welcoming sight.

Silver hair flowed gently to god knows where. Eyes of a cerulean blue stared at me in such worry, such praise. Small, supple pink lips that parted slightly, and then turned into flashy smile. I was completely transfixed. She wore a black business suit. Her dress shirt was a bit unbutton giving me a good view of her cleavage; and her legs, my god her legs. Long, peachy, and that little black skirt sent me wondering. "Am I dead?" Oh what a way to go. Killed by your own women, well ex.

Laughter filled the room. Her laugh was so—I think my brain was damage. My head swerved to the side, there was a window, and what was outside I couldn't see. Come to think of it, there were other voices… There were flowers, and look the morning paper.

"W-w-where am I?" I asked her.

She stared at me with those eyes of blue.

"You're in the hospital."

That made sense. Who was she? Who am I? I sounded like some cheesy PG movie. What would the others say…? I broke up with my girlfriend who whacks me over the head with some object, and wake up days later in some hospital with a—Looking her over might not have been my best idea…

"Who are you?"

She smiled.

"I'm your new roommate. We were suppose to meet a few days before, but you've been 'sleeping'--"

Wait a minute.

"Roommate?"

That old coot would never let a girl live with me. Always afraid of the noise that that might cause, he wouldn't even allow me to bring my dates in; but that never stopped me before. Hey, maybe he's dead—that would sure turn my luck around. I grinned.

"Yeah, Mr. Whey was the one that set us up together."

Nope, he wasn't dead. Just like it for me to be happy about something one minute and not the next. Maybe he was drunk. Can't say I'm really complaining.

"Oh?"

"I think we'll have no problem, but if you--"

"No, no, I think I'm quite happy with his decision. Are you moved in?"

Throughout our conversation she had propped me up against a pillow. I was feeling a lot better—

"Yes, it's a lovely apartment."

"That it is."

Her eyes traveled around the small white room, and landed upon the flowers.

"You sure have a lot of admirers."

I smiled softly and followed her gaze to mounds of rose, lilies, and so much more. I wonder who sent them… She seemed to somehow understand my silent question, and so she went over to the flowers and lifted them up, and read them to me. The cards, I mean.

"These lilies are from a Miss Katoru, she says, 'Hope everything in that head of yours is still intact. Get well soon.'"

Katoru, a little pretty Asian that ran my errands, back at work. We're friends, but there was a time when we were more— I knew that, that little minx was still interested in me, by the looks in her eyes. Katoru, I mean. I watched _her_ as she continued. There were people such as Susie, Tami, Katy, Megan, Gami, Fiore…wait a minute what kind of name was Fiore? And for that matter who was this, Fiore?

"Fiore?"

"Yep."

She said this with a grin. There were a dozen roses in her hands, and she was particularly giddy.

"He sends his condolences…"

"He?"

"He."

Why would a guy send me flowers? Who in the freak was he? I didn't know what the card said because I really wasn't paying attention, but it seemed as if it was the last of it.

"Well, I'll see you at home then."

She said this with a smile, but my mind was elsewhere. I watched her leave, and I couldn't wait to go home. Lifting myself up I quickly grabbed the newspaper before I settled back down. It still hurt.

I skimmed through the pages, but what caught my eyes was on the front page. My name, my picture—I don't remember being told about this. The headlines read, **Secrets Out**. My eyes searched through the page, reading a word every so often. _'Mamoru Chiba'_, _'wrong idea'_, _'ladies'_, _'not'_, _'taste'_, _'gay'_, _'love.'_ What? **_Gay_**!

"Written by: **_Natsumi Satoshi_**"

Satoshi!!!!!!

The roommate, no wonder. She thought I was—the—Mr. Whey…curses.

My eyes turned towards the roses. They were always my favorite—

"Fiore."

Lifting myself up, and throwing my legs over the bedside I manage to make it to those flowers. Grabbing the card I settled myself in the chair and read.

…

_Dear Mamoru,_

_You don't know me, but I'm hoping that we can change that. I found out that roses were your favorite, so I got you some. Women are horrid, and I believe we just discovered some common ground._

_I found it so pleasing, that a man of your stature would go public about your personal affairs. _

_Get well, and maybe we can meet sometime, in person—well when your awake. I hope I don't sound too forward._

_Best wishes,_

_Fiore_

_P.S. 592-0857_

_Call me._

…

SATOSHI!

I need to call damage control. How long has that thing been out? So many questions, but there was that last sentence that just—just--sickened me.

…

_So ladies, back off, this here Mamoru Chiba has no interest in such. Men_—**_come and get him_**—

…

"Mr. Chiba, is it?"

Just like someone to interrupt a person going through a nervous breakdown. People have no life, this dude better not be Fiore—

* * *

Over, done. Do you like? 

Chapter Two- **_Too Much_**

**_Summary_**- _Mamoru has tried to control the damage done, but it has gone completely too far. Now not only does he have to deal with his fellow companies and friends, but also a one Miss Tsukino…who has just moved in._

**_A/N_**- I do hope you like it, and remember that I'm always available to answer your questions, just leave them in the review. Todays Friday the 13th! (Whimpers) I couldn't get this plotline out of my head, I hope that you guys like it, and if you do, I'm sure to write more!

Leave me something!

Ja Ne!


	2. Too Much

Hello again! (grins)

Now this didn't take me too long, did it? I'm sorry about Mamoru's character…he isn't exactly cannon, but believe me; as the story progresses Mamoru will unintentionally become the Mamoru that you all know and love. I haven't much to say…so continue on reading!

****

****

Chapter Two- **_Too Much_**

**_Summary_**- _Mamoru has tried to control the damage done, but it has gone completely too far. Now not only does he have to deal with his fellow companies and friends, but also a one Miss Tsukino…who has just moved in._

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_REMINDER!_** _– This is done entirely in Mamoru's point of view. If there is anything in italics then that is done in my point of view. A third member. –_ **_REMINDER!_**

* * *

I was eyeing him up and down, it was just an instinct to somehow protect myself. From what—I'm still oblivious. I felt uncomfortable in this doctor's gaze…maybe it was the fact that I wasn't wearing anything under this dress—or maybe I was actually right about this doctor. My face held this disgusted look, hoping that this guy would take a hint.

This must be how girls feel…note to self: make up a different way on hitting on females. He was checking a list. I could see it now, this blonde haired bimbo…could I use that word towards a guy? Well anyways…bimbo was eyeing me with those freaky, sick eyes of green, checking away. Check, check, another damn check.

"Well everything seems to be in order…although there is one more thing—then you'll be all set."

He was smiling a wide smile. I'm worrying myself for nothing. I swear after this, I'll be afraid of men for the rest of my non-existent life. Stupid Satoshi, is this how my break ups are? I can't even remember straight. "Sure thing." I groggily answered. I was backing my way against the wall, and just slid all the way to my bed. The hospital gown, was after all opened in the back—and I—I had nothing on. Usually this would be just a guy, to guy thing you know…like in the locker rooms. Not really paying attention, but after that tabloid…I'm not so sure anymore.

I heard him chuckle softly, and that just sent me enraged, or embarrass, whichever one came first. I was flushed, and that's all I'll say. Throwing the blankets over myself I faced him.

"So, what do I need before I get out?"

He placed down that check board and then headed towards the sink, washing his hands, then placing on gloves. He was blocking my view of what was occurring, but when he turned back to me, there was a needle safely in his hands. Flicking it gently with his other hand he rounded in for the kill. Muttering slightly I held out my hand, and readied myself; but it never came—

There! There was that smile again!

"What?" I asked.

My arm was still out, and I was _still_ waiting patiently for that shot. I wanted to get the hell out of here! What was talking him so long!?

"Shoot me already!"

I was beginning to get agitated, and again he chuckled. My brow wrinkled in confusion as he simply just shook his head in laughter. "Y-yo-you-g--" that's all he seemed to be able to say. I was getting extremely frustrated with him. All the doctors in this building, and I had to get this unprofessional, laughing hyena. Grumbling slightly I tried to grab that needle and take that damn shot myself! I tried—but he pulled it away from me. Was this man flirting with me?

"He better not--" I mumbled out.

"W-w-w-hat?" he managed to say.

I shook my head lightly, still flushed from all my anger. He managed to compose himself in a matter of five minutes or so, and yet NO SHOT! "Sorry about that." He said as he straightened up. Preparing that bloody thing again he headed closer to me.

"Lay down please."

I listened— Pulling the blanket along with me. I watched as he walked to the other side of the bed. Bloody hell!

"Face down."

"What?"

My mind flashed through those crappy movies I use to see, where people…oh no rape others. I swear they're running out of ideas. Chuckling slightly at myself with image of this here man 'raping' me, I simply dismissed that idea. **_Sickening, absolutely sickening._**

"Your shot, needs to be on your tush."

Have you ever heard your doctor say the word, 'tush'? It's a scary thing—

****

Walking out of that building my hand pulled at the endings of my pants. I shuddered at the memory… What a day, what a day—

It was cold outside so my fingers unconsciously made its way into my pockets; where my right hand so happened to graze against a crumple bit of paper. Pulling it out, I quickly read it through:

…

_Call me: 482-0190_

_Dr. Show_

…

It was quick and to the point. What doctor was it…maybe it was that lady that shared the elevator ride with me. I grinned at that—or maybe it was the doctor with the shot. That would simply give me nightmares. I couldn't take that chance…so I tossed it aside. Now all that I have left is contacting damage control. People at the company are probably wondering what on earth to believe. My life is in ruins, and it's all Natsumi's fault; I swear by the time I get through with her she won't even know what came!

Where in heck was I going!? Where was my damn car!? They probably had it towed…just great! I had to walk…or the bus, but I never really was comfortable surrounded by all those people, normally I just liked to be alone—or whatever. Walking would suit me just fine. My first stop would be home, to get another decent outfit, I really don't know how long I've been wearing this; then again I also needed to fix things up at the office.

Letting out another sigh I decided to head to work first. Maybe I should get a lawyer and sue the living daylights out of that woman. That would sure show her! Grinning slightly I headed into that glass building. You couldn't really miss a place like this, it was large, and complete composed of glass. You could see absolutely everything inside, unless of course the few places that contained blinds.

The noises of the office was music to my ears—now how many days have I been out? Most of the people that worked under me were women, so naturally this whole building was filled with women. One of them walked right past me, and without a second glance no less! I could hear little bit of gossip all over the place. Groaning inwardly I headed to the top floor.

I heard typing, and then the sweet voice of Katoru—

"You shouldn't really listen to that rubbish! Mamoru…isn't like that."

"…and how would _you _know…?"

At least someone here is still on my side…

"That you needn't know, and it really isn't any of your business? After all, you've only been to work for less then a week or so…so suggest that you keep your comments to yourself, or I'll personally get you fired."

"Is that a threat Katoru? I don't think you have the authority to do so…"

I wasn't there yet, but there voices got louder and clearer. The other women at this part of the office was practically shushing themselves, and eyeing me up and down. I really didn't have the time to sort with them, so I just ignored them and went on.

"You slept with him, didn't you Katoru! Probably one of the reasons why he—came out of the closet."

I came just in time to see Katoru's angry face. Her brown eyes were fixed on this other women with so much anger, but then her eyes met mine; and the anger simply melted away. She gave her a little 'huff' and walked back to her seat. The other women was laughing quite loudly, and she was still oblivious to my presence.

"New worker I see."

My voice shattered through her laughter, and I heard gasp as she quickly turned around. Blonde hair, brown eyes, your average looker; now normally I would've been please to see such a women, but talking like that, and about me—she got on my nerves already.

"Mr.—Mr. Chiba! When did you get in!?"

I laughed quietly to myself and simply ignored her. Walking past the blonde and right into my office. "Katoru, I need to talk to you please," and with that said, I closed the door. Not soon after, she entered.

"What happened?"

My head was in my hands, and I practically slumped right out of my chair!

"Natsumi Satoshi, break up."

She understood completely.

"We could call the editor for revising."

"…"

"Or we could sue her…"

"That's an option."

"Hmm…"

"Has there been anything new."

"Uh…you seem to have a new client. A…Mr. Torro."

"I've been trying to get that client for years now! At least my luck's changing."

I was happy for a minute, but the look on her face told me something was wrong. I NEEDED this client. What could be wrong?

"He came in here, just yesterday…"

"He read the paper didn't he? That's fine, I could just explain it to him--"

"That's just it."

"What?"

"He gave you the job, _because_ of the paper."

"What?"

"He thought it better to give it to someone more trusting, such as a gay man. Since your building this model agency thing…he wanted someone who wouldn't be interested."

"So you're saying…"

"If you want to keep this client, then you must continue this lie."

"So I'm gay?"

"Yes…to him."

"…and everyone else."

"Yes…"

****

I was on my way home from another nightmare. If I wanted to keep this client, I needed to continue this charade…I could live a double life. Be gay one day, and be straight the next. Of course that could cause problems…it's only a few months. What's a couple million compared to a few dates? Yeah…must continue. Must continue.

"Must continue." I muttered out.

I was walking up the steps to my apartment. Home…finally. Now where did I put that key…? Fiddling with the lock I finally manage to open the door. I had spent hours at the office trying to figure out what to do, so now it was about twelve at night. It was pitched dark inside, so I had to feel my way around. I knew this place like the back of my hand, so I had no problems finding my bedroom.

Untying the tie I threw it to the side. Fiddling with my belt I tossed it somewhere on the floor. Unbuttoning my shirt and then slipping out of it. Pulling down the zipper, my pants slid down and then I simply just kicked them away.

It took me a few more minutes to brush my teeth, and then I headed straight to bed—

_-- From a third person's view one could see the black haired youth crawl gently under the sheets. It was still dark out, but as his eyes drooped into a peaceful slumber the moon's glow suddenly lighted the place. It sent its glance upon the sleeping male. His skin glowed a peachy pale as the wind quietly blew the glass doors open. _

_It was a quiet gentle breeze that flows through the night air. Somehow it was scented, a soft smell of lavender filled his nostrils. He let out a deep sigh and rolled to the side, all the while taking bits of the covers with him. Unbeknownst to him, as he shifted through these covers it was pulled away to reveal a slumbering women. _

_Rich silver flowed in every which direction. The moon's soft glow lit her features perfectly. Pale as the moon above, lips as red as a rose, long lashes of black. She looked like a sleeping angel, trapped in a white paradise. The covers were of sheer white, and the people on it; accented it perfectly. Silver locks entangled themselves onto the sleeping male. _

_His fingers mindlessly twirled her long strands of pure silver. His body closer to hers, and hers to his. They were still deep in sleep. None the wiser. None the care. It was dream come true to both of them…even if they didn't realize it. _

_She was safely held in his arms. _

_There warmth grew to be a need as the night grew old. --_

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming, or if this was real.

I was somewhere filled with nothing but this silvered haired angel. I knew I saw her somewhere before, but I just couldn't remember. She was dancing in front of me as those eyes of blue peered into my very own soul. Whatever this was, it was nice.

She and I were alone. There was no scenery, there were no noises…there was absolutely nothing, but us. She didn't seem to see me, but I saw her. I watched for seemed like hours…just afraid to go near for she would disappear.

I watched in the distance as she slept, and as she slept my feet mindless step one step nearer.

_**One step—**_

There was no one for miles…

_**Two steps—**_

She couldn't see me…

_**Three steps—**_

She's beautiful…

_**Four—**_

I couldn't explain how, or even why, but before I knew it I was by her side. What exactly did I do right then? Nothing, absolutely nothing—

* * *

Wasn't that a sweet little bit of fluff? The end of chapter two…

Chapter Three- **_Morning After_**

**_Summary_**- Problems make one forgetful, and Mamoru seems to have forgotten about this little angel—Getting to know her is another little problem, but the morning after was one hell of a nightmare.

**_A/N_**- Well it seems it's still pretty boring, it's a start. I do hope that you all continue to read. I have a tendency to e-mail my readers for the next update, so either leave an email, or sign into your user. I hope you liked this chapter!

Leave me something!

Ja Ne!


End file.
